


It's (Never) Too Late to Apologize

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Banter, Bedrooms, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, M/M, Married Life, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Harry would never forget when Draco apologized. Mainly because it only happened once.





	It's (Never) Too Late to Apologize

****

Harry would never forget when Draco apologized. Mainly because it only happened once.

After the War, Harry and Draco began dating, and two years later they got married - with one ceremony held in Godric’s Hollow and the other held at a garden that Draco used to visit as a child. 

They had been married for nearly five years when those fateful words slipped from Draco’s lips.

It was a Sunday evening and the pair of them had spent the day running errands, trying out a new recipe for Shepherd's pie that Neville had shared with them, and catching up on work before a new week began. 

Harry had just gotten out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair damp and disheveled as he walked into their bedroom to find a fresh pair of briefs. 

“I’m sorry.”

Harry straightened up from where he was rummaging in his dresser and turned toward the bed in confusion, sure that he was imagining things. 

But there Draco was, reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, a book clutched in his hands, staring at Harry with a…. Well, what kind of facial expression was that, really? Distressed? Guilty? Sad? Unsure? It was a multitude of emotions. 

“Did you say something?” Harry asked, just wanting to ensure he had heard the comment correctly.

Draco glared in his direction, “Yes, Potter. We really should get your hearing checked, I think you’ve gone senile.”

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped into his briefs, tossing his wet towel into the hamper and turning back toward Draco, “Piss off. What did you say, though? Just now.”

“I - you know what I said,” Draco replied with a hint of annoyance, making a show of turning a page in his book, as if to communicate in all his sassy glory, _And I’m not going to repeat it no matter how many times you ask_.

Harry let out a sigh and rounded the bed, plopping down beside Draco, “Ok. Well, what exactly are you sorry for?”

A beat passed where Harry thought that Draco was going to continue to ignore him, was going to pretend that he had never said anything at all. 

But apparently this was a night of surprises.

“Everything,” Draco replied quietly, shifting uncomfortably on the bed and still avoiding Harry’s gaze. “Nothing, actually,” he corrected after a moment.

When Harry remained silent, Draco let out a dramatic sigh, “Ok, ok. Something... A few things, probably.”

“Anything specific?” Harry inquired.

Draco set his book down on their bedside table along with his glasses, crossing his arms over his chest. “No.”

Harry had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be getting more than one or two word answers, but he was so curious as to what spurred on this apology, “Are you apologizing for old stuff? New stuff…?”

“There’s _new_ stuff to apologize for?” Draco’s tone was incredulous. 

Harry shrugged, “Well, you did eat my chocolate croissant the other day, the one Hermione bought specifically for _me_ from her favorite French bakery.”

“Oh, fuck you! That’s pathetic. It was a pastry, not some prized Wizarding artifact, Potter.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that, and for a moment Draco chuckled as well.

Then a silence fell back over the pair of them.

They both settled down onto their backs on the bed, staring intently up at the ceiling as if something tremendously interesting was happening up there.

“Old stuff, mainly,” Draco said, after a while. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Harry nodded, though he wasn’t sure if Draco noticed. He certainly wasn’t about to push Draco for more information. This was enough of a revelation as it was.

Then, Draco was leaning over to grab his wand, casting a couple of quick charms until the room began to transform around them. The curtains were drawn closed, the candles blown out, the door shut, and the bathroom light turned off.

Suddenly, they were left lying in the darkness of their bedroom, just a small sliver of moonlight peaking through a crack in the curtains. 

Harry heard Draco shifting and felt the mattress dip near him, “Spoon me,” Draco requested - though with Draco everything was more of a command than a request. 

Barely holding in a snort of laughter, Harry shifted forward until his body was slotted up behind Draco’s, one of his strong arms looping around to settle on Draco’s bare torso, stroking lightly over the warm skin and the ripples of muscle than lay beneath.

Harry pressed a kiss to the back of Draco’s neck, and before he could stop himself, he whispered, “I forgive you.”

A sharp exhale echoed in their quiet bedroom, and Draco pulled Harry’s arm tighter around him.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic to end my day. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Comments and kudos bring me endless happiness <3


End file.
